I'm going Crazy
by Sesshomaru'sCrazygal
Summary: Natalia Parkston is a girl who thinks nothing in her life will ever go right. Until she finds out she's demigod and is sent to camp half-blood along with her demigod friends. Though she is happier her world will become a battle ground of emotions as a certain son of Hades enters the picture. Will she be swept off her feet or will she be left heartbroken?
1. Will anything go right

**Hi guys this is my first Percy Jackson story so please be kind if you want to give me any suggestions or any tips about the story or my writing than please be my guest and voice your opinion **

**On with the story:**

* * *

**Natalia P.O.V **

School, why did people have to create it, as a child and now a teenager I never understood the point.

Hi my name is Natalia Parkston I am 17 years old turning 18 in 2 months. I have long blond hair that reaches my waist in waves; and my eyes are a bright emerald colour. And I have dyslexia and ADHD. _I know lucky me._

My two best friends also have dyslexia and ADHD, Dakota Flemings is my first best friend, I met her when I was 12 we became friends right away; Dakota has long dark brown hair that is dead straight that reaches just below the middle of her back with sea blue eyes, she has always been a good friend of mine. She is strong and a born leader she is always is ready to accept anything that comes her way and like she always says: _Grin and bear it._

My other best friend is Lisa Hills and _boy oh boy_ she is BEAUTIFUL she has long strawberry blonde hair that reaches just past her ass and it is always tied up in two pig tails, she is really cheeky and she loves to flirt with guys and the occasional girl, which believe me that _scares the crap out of me._

Anyway where was I, so my life is ok I have good friends who will stand by me and not to mention my mom, _oh my mom_ what I would not do for her but my dad... never met the bastard he left my mother when I was just 2 months old and we never heard from him again and _frankly_ I don't want to hear from him he left and that means he want nothing to do with us and he payed that price by leaving not just my mom but me as well.

Right now I am sitting here watching my teacher's mouth go up and down but tuned out my ears as there was _no _hope for me if I can't read _ANYTHING_ which is annoying. She was probably explaining about the excursion to the Historical museum that we are visiting to learn about the Greek gods. I always found that a fun subject I did like the Greek gods, my favourite was Zeus, but you know what the weird thing was every time I rub my hands against something that will create static I get little lightning bolts in my hands and I can see them too which is scary because normal people are not supposed to get that but apparently _I do._

I was snapped abruptly out of my thoughts when Lisa was shaking my arm "hey Chiquita the bell went five minutes ago, are you okay?" Lisa asked "yeah you don't look to good" Dakota pipped up. "Yeah you guys I'm totally fine, so are you guys excited about the trip to the museum tomorrow?" they looked at me like I'm crazy but then smiled "of course we are, we love Greek mythology and you should know that by now" I smiled at them and we took off out of that dreary classroom and stepped out into the buzzing and alive streets of Manhattan

(10 minutes later)

After and exhausting walk to my flat I finally stood at the steps of my home I waved goodbye to my friends "see ya tomorrow guys be super excited!" they looked at me and smiled "oh we will don't you worry about that" Dakota said laughing like some crazy person "ya we will see you here at 7:00 am SHARP" said Lisa making a chastising face then she pointed at me and narrowed her eyes "and if you're not awake by the time we get here" she moved closer to my face to the point where I was nearly in a vertical position. "I will send you to the pits of Tartarus" Then she laughed like there was _no_ tomorrow and so did Dakota and I "I swear to you that I will be awake by then" I said giving a little solute to her retreating figure, "YOU BETTER" she shouted just before turning around the other block.

"MOM I'M HOME" I yelled from down the bottom of the stairs, I opened the door to the apartment we lived in. It was nice and it had a homey feel to it the walls were a light golden-yellow and the furniture was arranged perfectly to fit the house. "Hi honey how was school" she asked me while giving me my after school sandwich, I took a big bite of the sandwich and chewed slowly savouring the flavour of how good my mom sandwiches were. I swallowed then replied "eh it was alright, I mean apart from the fact that I can't read anything" she looked at me with a sympathetic look like she understood what I was going through. _Weird._

I looked at my mom and sighed "mom I thought you said that this school was supposed to help with the dyslexia and the ADHD but I think it's getting worse, I can't read a thing and it all jumbles up into some really odd language that I have no idea what it is!" just then my mom's _disgusting_ husband Mark Gubbleworth walks through the door "_oh great _the triumphant returns, what did you get fired **_again_**" I said smirking, then he ran and grabbed me by the throat my mom was clawing at his back he pushed my mom on the ground which made me so angry that what I did next shocked even me, _I zapped him_. Like I had lightning bolts in my fingers, then he fell to the ground clutching his hand in pain.

My mom look at me in utter disbelief and there was also something else swirling in her hazel eyes it almost looked like preparation like she had known that someday I would do something like this, which did scare me. I took one last look at the filthy pig my mom married and stormed off into my room. I flopped down on my bed and thought about how my life ended up this way, when did it all go wrong for me and I wonder If I will ever get a happy life or will I live a life that always takes the wrong turn.

As I pondered on these thought's I did not realize that I had been slowly drifting to sleep and finally after what seemed like a never-ending day, sleep took me and consumed my mind and put my vast thought's into overwhelming peace.

* * *

**SOOOOOOOO what did you think and remember this is my first Percy Jackson Fanfiction so be nice and please review and tell me what you think TILL NEXT TIME MY LOVELY READERS ^_^**


	2. Camp Half-Blood

**Hi guys another chapter I hope ur enjoying the story so far I know I'm enjoying writing it for all of u so... **

**on with the story **

* * *

Natalia P.O.V

The serene feeling of sleep, who does not love that, until it's ruined by the buzzing of an alarm clock at 6:00 am in the morning.

I groaned at the irritating contraption, I smacked it with the palm of my hand to shut the damned thing off. I rolled of my bed only for my face to make contact with the hard wooden floor "ow that would be my face" I mumbled against the floor, I lifted myself of the floor and dusted my clothes off. My face still was hurting from the sudden impact "grin and bear it as Dakota would say" I made my way over to my bathroom and did all the morning things that a girls got to do and I would rather not go into detail about that.

I strode down the hall way to my mom who was 'serving' that disgusting pig she calls a 'husband' "alright mom I'm off I'll see you later" I gave her a kiss and a hug she smiled and hugged me tightly "ok be safe my baby, come home straight after the field trip ok?"

I mentally laughed at my mom's over-protectiveness, I let go of her and made my way to the door, just in time to cause 'Mark' was just getting out of the bedroom. When I got to the front door I yelled "Bye mom I will be safe and I feel sorry for you, just don't listen to everything that pig says" Mark yelled from the kitchen and I could hear his thundering footsteps, I took that as my cue to leave.

I trudged down the steps of the apartment flat and made my way outside, I took a glance at my watch, 6:55 am, good they will be here soon. Suddenly I heard a voice inside my head. A 'male' voice

_ "Natalia your world is about to change, everything you once knew of will be changed, be ready for the fight of your life, and always be weary of strangers"_

Okay so on top of my dyslexia and ADHD if have talking voices in my head telling me alot of crazy stuff.

**_GREAT_**

I saw Dakota and Lisa come around the block and advancing towards me

"**_HI NATALIA_**" Lisa screamed Dakota just rolled her eyes.

They made their way up to the steps where I was waiting and Lisa just smiled her usual goofy grin and Dakota just smirked, like normal

"Hi Dakota, Hi Lisa" I mumbled Lisa's name. "Hey Lisa do you have to scream out my name for everyone to hear, because I really don't want to be kidnapped anytime soon"

She just smiled but then that changed into a smirk "Oh dear Natalia, how do you know that maybe that's what I was aiming for?" she just smiled and skipped ahead of us, Her strawberry blonde pigtails bouncing along with her cheery mood.

(15 minutes later)

We made our way up the steps of the museum just for the _'male'_ voice to say the same thing it said earlier this morning. **_Oh, WHY ME!_ **I screamed in my head saying all sorts of bad cussing and curses.

I turned around in time to see Dakota and Lisa looking at me with odd expressions "hey is something wrong Natalia, cause you sort of zoned out on us for a second there, you know you can tell us if something's wrong?" Dakota whispered her voice was dripping with worry.

"I'm absolutely fine guys it's just" I looked at them they both had their arms crossed waiting for me to continue my little confession "it's just that this morning I heard a strange voice in my head, it was a male vice telling me to be prepared for the change of my life and stuff like that and it told me to be ready to fight, and I think I'm going crazy"

I looked at their faces, eyes, like fucking dinner plates and their mouths wide open, Dakota snapped out of that silly look first "Natalia you're not going crazy, because me and Lisa both had that this morning mine was male as well but Lisa's was Female, and we were both very worried that we may be going crazy to".

I looked at them in utter disbelief, they had voices too. We made our way inside the building which is where we saw all our class mates there too; we pushed into the line only to see a very ugly looking man, guess he is the one doing the tour and standing next to him was a boy he was tall and had dirty blonde spiked up hair, his name tag said _'Luke'._

My tutor to come up behind me, he smiled warmly, his name was Mr Ronald, he was a very nice man with slicked back black hair and glasses , he was kind and caring which is pretty good in my situation, he helped me with my dyslexia problems. Lisa and Dakota also had a tutor, Lisa's tutor reminded me of a smart looking Sandra Bullock, and her name was Ms Montgomery. She had a heart of gold and a soul so pure it could make young children cry. She was such a kind and caring person, I was jealous of Lisa. And Dakota's tutor, well let's just say he is an absolute ass. Mr Vice is what he would be addressed but Mr Ass suites him way better. He has chocolate brown hair that is always in a small ponytail and has the personality of a perv which is scary because Dakota has one on one study days with him. _Gross_

I turned my attention to the tour guides, then I saw Luke eyeing me intensely, I looked back at him and I guess he read my facial expression because it had _'back off'_ written all over. We went about the tour as normal; the guides would ask questions about the Greek gods and people would answer Blah, Blah, Blah.

The tour guide turned to face me, he looked at me and asked "Natalia, which Greek god is the God of the Heavens and Ruler of the Olympians?" he had such a croaky vice and now his voice disgusted me too.

"Uh the answer is Zeus; he is the god of the Heavens and ruler of the Olympians". I answered feeling kind of smug. "Correct it is Zeus" he said with an unpleased look. _Odd._

The group moved on with Luke Including my tutor and my friends tutor's, did I mention my friends had tutor's well if not I'm mentioning it now. My friends stayed behind with me because the Ugly tour guide did

"I have to ask you girls something" he said in a very slimy voice and it just sickened me.

"What do you want to ask" Dakota said bravely, suddenly the little man ran into this room and for some reason we followed him. When we all walked into the room the door shut abruptly. The room was empty and there was no sign of the greasy man. "Join us, you girls you will be quite happy" spoke an unknown voice, we looked up to see a horrific creature and from what I know of Greek mythology it was a **_"FURY"_**

Dakota suddenly yelled. I turned my head around to the hideous creature, it had really long teeth some of them the size of fingers and its claws were no better. _Honestly does this thing ever hear of a nail boutique?_

The vile creature started eyeing me then quickly lunged for me. I screamed and ducked down so its long talons did not shred me to pieces right then and there. It reared its head up before once again trying to attack not me but Dakota and Lisa as well. I was just about to become fury food when our tutors came in bursting through the door.

I turned my attention away from that... thing for just a brief second but I felt like I was being lifted in the air. I screamed as loud as I could and grabbed its foot, as I had now noticed that it tried to pick me up and take me away. The shock left my hand and into the body of the Fury. I could almost feel me transmitting the bolts of lightning from my body to its. It screeched and dropped me with a loud. **_Thump._** Ms Montgomery pulled out her flower hair clip which let all her beautiful rich brown curls to flow down her back like a river. She threw the hair lip at the fury which sliced through its stomach. The thing hissed in pain and fell to the ground still moving though.

I scrambled over to Lisa who was hiding behind a statue chewing on her bubblegum like her life depended on it her eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights and her in constant mumbling of...

_"One two I don't know what to do, three for I can't take it anymore"_ she kept on singing to herself while she rocked in fetal position. She would not stop with that damned song so I added a new line to it.

_"Five six your making me SICK_ Lisa snap the Fuck out of it, honestly you're like a child sometimes" After 10 minutes of trying to kill the Fury, our tutors were successful and killed it, the body turning into a cloud of golden dust leaving no evidence that, that thing ever existed.

Before we could even blink Mr Ronald Ms Montgomery and Mr Vice were dragging us away, we threw questions at them like_ 'what was that'_ and _'what did it mean by joining us'_ and Lisa asked an odd question _'why did it smell soooooo bad' _ we all giggled a little bit at Lisa's silliness.

We went to my apartment and they explained everything to us what was that and everything, including the part where we were DEMIGODS.

They told me to say goodbye to my mom and I did not want to leave her, she was my life and the only family I had left, our 'tutor's' if we can even call them that pushed us on a bus and, we were headed off too... I have no fricking idea

(50 minutes later)

We made our way through a lush green forest covered in pine trees and moss, it was quite a peaceful surrounding but it did not ease my nerves anymore, we stopped at an odd looking archway entrance... _thing_. And it read some type of weird language I looked closer just for the words to rearrange mysteriously into...

_Camp half-blood?_

What does this all mean and why must things be soooooo **_COMPICATED_**

* * *

**So I hoped u liked it, I'm sorry if it was just a bit rushed but I wanted to get the story to u guys quickly, anyway TILL NEXT TIME MY LOVELY READERS ^_^**


	3. This will be fun

**Hi guys there was an issue that occurred to me recently which was. all these people are reading my story but NO reviews please even if it's criticism REVIEW i like reviews and anyway**

**ON WITH THE STORY **

* * *

Lisa P.O.V

What the hell was this place, Camp Half-blood what does that mean? I was never the sharpest knife in the box when it came to being intelligent, but I could put pieces of this all together, we were Demigods right? Well I'm guessing it meant half mortal half God.

I grabbed one of my strawberry blonde pigtails and twirled it in my finger while blowing bright blue bubblegum. I was suddenly elbowed forcefully in the rib cage I hissed in pain and turned to Dakota since I knew it was her.

"What the fudge was that for Dakota!" she just pointed ahead and I followed her finger with my eyes, what I saw nearly made me choke on the bubblegum...Nearly

There were people sword fighting everywhere, it was a battle field of teenagers spears and arrows being fired from all sorts of directions and one nearly hit Natalia in the face, I let out a full-blown laugh she turned around and glared at me, but I did not see as I pointed in front of her. 'Trotting' up to us LITERALLY was a half man half horse ass.

He looked at all of us and smiled warmly, Dakota looked like she saw a ghost and Natalia well... had passed out. Some kids were now taking her away. Dakota then snapped out of her trance.

Third person P.O.V

"Hey what do you think you're doing with my best friend" the two kids looked up and gave each other confused looks "we are taking her to the infirmary, to check for any injuries" they said hesitantly, Dakota looked at them with an expression that said... Really?

Dakota walked up the pair and her unconscious friend; she knelt down to Natalia before giving a full-blown smack across her face, the initial sound of the blow was a big CRACK. The horse man looked at her sternly before asking "what did you do that for there was no need for such-"but Dakota cut him off by holding her hand up and counting.

"Three, Two, One"

Suddenly Natalia jumped up from the stretcher she had been placed in, "sweet baby Jesus" Natalia said as she just recovered from the momentary shock of everyone looking at her. She then moved her hand to her left cheek which had gotten the blow from Dakota "you hit me didn't you? She asked, Dakota smiled innocently then turned to the half horse man... Thing

Dakota P.O.V

"Hi my names Dakota Flemings and this is Lisa Hills" I said pointing to Lisa and myself then I looked over to Natalia and smiled... now was my chance "and this is Idiot" I said with a bright big smile she turned to me and looking like a freak "that is not my name my name is Natalia Parkston, it's nice to meet you" Natalia said acting for once in her life... Responsible

"The... centaur, that's what the proper name for what he is. "Greetings to you three and welcome to camp half-blood I am Chiron and I look after the camp and run all the activities" he said with a warm smile and his arms open pointing to the camp all around us.

Lisa P.O.V

I looked around to see a lot of people with red and blue helmets running around with swords _WHICH_ is very dangerous and they should not be doing that._** ANYWAY**_ "um Chiron what's going on why is everyone acting as if there about to go into battle or something" I asked still looking at the amount of people running like spastics. "They are going to play a very famous game here in camp called capture the flag, do you want to play to?" he asked I mean it would not be so bad, _right_. I turned to Natalia and Dakota, Natalia just nodded and Dakota just walked up to Chiron "will we be able to use swords and bows and all that stuff?" he just nodded and smiled.

"**_Well_** I don't know about you guys but I am _so_ going to play what are you guys going to do?" she smirked and just rocked back and forth on her heels, I was smiling impishly, sometimes I saw myself of a very naughty and cheeky tinker bell, "yeah I will play and so will Natalia, but how do we play?"

(10 minutes later)

Natalia P.O.V

Chiron had explained all the rules of_ 'capture the flag'_ and honestly I am excited but one thing still lingered on my mind... who was my godly parent? I could not add it all up. I think that Aphrodite was Lisa's parent most definitely, and Dakota I had a feeling maybe Poseidon or Ares but I couldn't put my finger on it.

We made it to a wide field of teens in red and blue, suddenly the booming voice of Chiron made us turn around to face him "alright everyone now before we start our annual Capture the flag I would like to introduce some new campers, everybody this is Natalia Dakota and Lisa our newest members" we stepped forward into this circle that Chiron was standing we smiled at everyone who was looking at us..._which was everyone_

"Now these girls are going to need a team, who will take them?" then I saw a boy looking at me with such intensity that I_ nearly_ melted, he had jet black hair and almost the same coloured eyes, He wore a blue helmet so I'm guessing he was on the blue team. He was wearing black armour unlike others who were wearing bronze. He quirked his head to the side just a bit but still kept the intensity of his gaze and for some reason... _he was turning me on._

A boy appeared from the crowd he had brown hair and ocean blue eyes, the _same_ as Dakota, he smiled "hi my names Percy Jackson son of Poseidon welcome to the red team" then a girl appeared next to him "hi I'm Annabeth daughter of Athena here are your helmets and armour and a sword" we took the things gratefully and put them on once we had the armour on they started putting us into positions for the game. Annabeth was telling us where we had to be and all that which was surprisingly not that difficult to understand "so Dakota you will watch the river with Percy and you Natalia will come with me to scout and get the enemy's flag and you Lisa you will go with my brother Malcom and fight off anyone who tries to come near the flag everyone else on defence and offence".

Annabeth finished with a smile, _this should be interesting_. I rubbed my hands together and it made the little lightning bolts like it always did. The blowing of a conch shell brought me abruptly out of my thoughts; Annabeth grabbed my hand and dragged me away.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it and ****_PLEASE_**** review for my sake I hate writing stories and seeing no reviews it makes me think you don't like my story anyway TILL NEXT TIME MY LOVELY READERS ^_^**


	4. It's not over yet Nico

**Hi guys sorry it has taken me so long to update its because i am updating all my other stories to and also I have been running low on ideas for this story so please if you have any Ideas than tell me, but for now **

**ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

Natalia P.O.V

I ran with Annabeth to the starting position. "You ready first capture the flag game, excited?" suddenly the conch shell blew and Annabeth was dragging me off though I managed to say to her _**"EXCITED ISN'T THE RIGHT WORD FOR MY SITUATION!"**_ she just laughed as I ran with full speed with her to the flag.

I was startled as five boys with blue helmets jumped down from trees around us "uh Annabeth what do I do, I have never done this before" I felt a sudden zap were my sword was I look down at it to see it had little ribbons of _lightning_ flowing around the blade.

One boy lunged for me, but I just swung the sword at him and he went flying into the tree he came from with a big thud, thus I did the same with all the other's who came near me, I looked around to see Annabeth fighting off a lot of the blue team "_**GO**_ find the flag!" she yelled not losing eye contact from her opponents. I looked at her like she was crazy... _because she was._

I took one last look at her fighting figure before running to find that damned flag. While I was running I had a few of the blue team try and fight me but they just got a jolt of lightning and BOOM they were zapped away and_ I loved it_.

I stopped by a river if memory serves me right this is where Dakota and Percy would be stationed for the game. I saw Dakota fighting with Percy and using water... _Wait a second __**WATER**_

The water was completely surrounding her and attacking the others. My eyes must have been popping out of my sockets then I heard Chiron trotting up to her she looked down at the members of the blue team she had defeated she smiled before turning to Chiron, He gave her look before turning to the rest of the camp "all recognize Dakota Flemings daughter of Poseidon god of the seas" Dakota was just nodding her head to all the people around her... but then she finally caught on to what he said.

Dakota P.O.V

_Wait did he just say daughter of Poseidon? This cannot be happening._

"Wait a second you said daughter of Poseidon, really?"

"Yes child you are the daughter of Poseidon, you just displayed it when you used water powers you are really his daughter"

He said plainly, but I did not know what to think..._because I had fainted._

Natalia P.O.V

I just watched as Dakota hit the ground, and I giggled, and then I noticed that everyone had gathered around Dakota, and that I could easily go for the flag. I snuck away and weaved my way through some bushes before I saw a blue coloured flag I cautiously looked behind me just to see if anyone had followed me I smirked and turned around only for my smirk to nearly be wiped of my face…_nearly._

I looked forward to see the boy who had been staring at me earlier today. And I found myself getting lost in his black eyes. He swung his sword at me again and I just deflected his attack but it did not zap him, he smiled devilishly and just stated "this is the sword of the dead it cannot be taken down by some lightning". I just smiled then flicking off my helmet and also my hair tie at the same time.

As I did this my blonde curls came tumbling down to my hips, I scanned his emotionless black eyes with my emerald ones, and he did the same, "so what is your name so I know who I am fighting?" I asked, he scoffed and said.

"Nico de Angelo, son of Hades, and who might you be?" _Oh sweet baby Jesus_, the son of Hades.

I smiled seductively at him "my name is Natalia Parkston and I'm unclaimed" at this point in time people came to watch our fight, the lightning that was still surrounding me sword was starting to make crackling noises. I lifted the sword above my head and the brought it down in Nico's Direction, the lightning came off the blade at hit him in the chest which sent him flying backwards but he still landed in his feet.

I ran for the flag and when I was just about to touch it he pulled my legs and pulled me down on the ground, he pointed his sword at down at my neck. "Well played Natalia…. But no one can beat Nico de Angelo." He said smirking

I heard the blue team cheer all around us, the red team was also there looking disappointed, I whispered under my breath.

_"It's not over yet Nico"_ my hands felt like live wires ready to electrocute anyone, I grabbed his ankles and he fell the ground, I hauled myself off the ground and ran for the flag. Some blue attackers tried to stop me but I just paralyzed them with the bolts of lightning that were running up my arms and down to my fingertips.

Everybody finally understood not to come near me if they did not want to end up like _Kentucky fried chicken_…_** LOL**_

I went to the blue flag and pulled it out of the ground and over my head Lisa was jumping up and down like she was on a _pogo stick_ and Dakota was hugging Percy new brother. Chiron came trotting towards me. I smiled at him and he gave a gracious smile back. "All recognize Natalia Parkston daughter of Zeus god of the heaven" I probably looked like the Cheshire cat but that did not stop my ear to ear smile from gracing my face.

Lisa had just as radiant smile appearing on her features as I did. Something on her head made me turn my full attention towards were she was standing. A symbol was floating above her head; _I think it was a Dove._

"Um Chiron what is that above Lisa's head" He looked down at me only to turn his head in Lisa's direction and even she had not noticed it yet but apparently everyone else had.

He made his way over to Lisa she had a confused look on her face as well as me. Chiron made everyone's attention turn to Lisa.

"Everybody here recognize Lisa Hills daughter of Aphrodite goddess of love" _I knew it, of course Lisa had to be Aphrodite's daughter she was just beautiful, well most of them are but, Me I never excepted to be the daughter Zeus, I mean he is the biggest most important of them all he is like the __**KING!**_

After Chiron had announced that the red team had one, thanks to me. We headed to the dining area as _Natalia Parkston_ Daughter of Zeus, _Dakota Flemings_ Daughter of Poseidon and _Lisa Hills_ Daughter of Aphrodite….. _and we could not be any happier about it either. _

* * *

_**So I hoped you liked it, and PLEASE review because I want to know what you think and give me critisism because I don't mind at all. TILL NEXT TIME MY LOVELY READERS ^_^**_


	5. finally going my way

**sorry it took me forever ran out of ideas... so here it is please REVIEW**

* * *

Dakota P.O.V

I was so happy I finally knew who my father was, though you never expect your parent to be a god. I look over to my half-brother Percy he looked very similar to me he had dark brown hair and very blue eyes.

He caught my gaze and walked over to me with Annabeth. "Hey Percy, have you ever actually met our father?" he smiled that cheery smile her wears.

"Sure I have, why you asking?" he said starting to lose the cheery tone

"Oh I just wanted to know I mean I have never met the man... god before so just curious?"

He smiled and then looked very mischievous almost like Lisa, which thought sent a shiver down my spine.

"Hey well if you want to meet your godly parent you will get to have that chance tomorrow because the camp is visiting Olympus" Annabeth pipped in.

"WHAT I did not want to actually meet him I was kidding REALLY!"

Natalia P.O.V

I had finished what was I fantastic dinner and smiled skipping over to Lisa.

"Hey Lisa" i said in a singsong voice

"What's up Nat" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"Did you hear we are going to Olympus tomorrow and we might get to meet our godly parent" I smiled really excited that my father might be there.

"Well go on and get your beauty sleep, you are going to need it for tomorrow" she replied in a singsong voice. I laughed and headed off to my cabin, I was soooo excited for tomorrow.

All of a sudden i heard a rustling from the trees up ahead, I looked nervously, i felt a shiver go up my spine, i was being watched and i think i know who was watching me.

"Nico De Angelo, i didn't think you as a stalker" I said, feeling kinda proud at my smart remark

"And i didn't think you to be so excited about seeing the man who left u when you were only a baby" he said darkly

I looked behind me he was so close if i where to lean a centimetre, our lips would touch. I felt this sudden urge to kiss him, his lips looked like they could do wicked things and his spiked up black hair looked so perfect.

His strong jaw was just perfect, then his amazing cheek bones.

'Crap I'm staring, snap out of it Natalia'

Suddenly his lips were to mine, it was like kissing fire, my body sparked and singed in places i should not even think about.

I felt cold wind hit my skin then i opened my electric blue eyes to find the mysterious Nico gone.

But the feeling that he left behind was mesmerising.

I walked back to my cabin, thinking about everything that has happened to me in a few short days.

I think that things are finally going my way

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW, u don't wanna know what happens if u don't^_^ till next time**


End file.
